I love You Too
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: A death fic. HxR just read it and review *now edited*
1. Default Chapter

Don't own it

Don't own it!

I love you too.

"So what's the news? What did you want to tell me?" Relena said to her brother and Lt. Noin who were seated on a couch across from her. Noin looked at Milliardo and then back at Relena and said, "Well we haven't told anyone yet but…" She looked back at Milliardo and he finished the sentence "I wanted you to be the first to know that, well, we're engaged." Milliardo and Noin smiled. "Wow that's great. When did it happen? Where were you? How did it happen?" Noin and Milliardo laughed. "This is great. I'm so happy for you." Relena said. "Well Zechs was insistent that you be the first to know." Noin said. "Oh you guys." Relena said. She then got up and hugged her brother and Lt. Noin. The three of them continued to talk about wedding plans until they were interrupted by one of Relena's servants. The young woman walked into the room and bent close to Relena's ear. Relena looked concerned. "Excuse me for a moment." Relena said getting up. "Relena are you O.K.?" Milliardo asked her. "Do you want me to come with you?" "No, no I'm fine. It will only take a minute." Relena said. She then left the room.

As Relena walked down the hall she wondered who the visitor was and what they wanted. She had been told that it was urgent and she wondered if something was wrong. Relena walked into one of the front rooms of the house. When she walked in she saw a young man with blond hair with his back to her. "Quatre?" She said. The young man turned around and he had tears in his eyes. "Quatre are you O.K.?" Relena said from where she was. She was too afraid to go near him for she feared she would also end up in tears and she didn't even know what was wrong. "Relena, I'm sorry." Was all Quatre said. Relena had not prayed much before this but she prayed now that her worst fear had not come true. "There's been an accident…and…Heero…well he…I'm sorry Relena." Quatre's eyes then filled with tears all over again. Then before she could stop herself Relena let out a cry of sorrow and sank to the couch. She then covered her face with her hands and cried. At the sound of Relena's cry Milliardo and Lt. Noin rushed into the room. Milliardo went strait to his sister and Noin went over to Quatre "What's happened?" Noin asked. "Heero's dead." Quatre said. "Oh no." Noin lifted her hands to her mouth. She then turned and went over to Milliardo. "Zechs…" "I know." He said as he comforted his sister. The three then took Relena upstairs and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

Friday 2:30pm.

Relena stood with her brother and Lt. Noin and looked around the gravesite at the other mourning faces. There were the other 4 Gundam Pilots, Sally Po, Dorothy Catalonia, and the Macuanaughts, and an older man that Relena did not recognize. The gravesite service was over and the people were starting to leave, all except the old man. The old man in stead went to the edge of the mound and stood there until most of the people were gone. Relena, curious about the old man, stayed where she was a little longer. "You have made your old man proud. I will miss you son, I know I did the right thing 15 years ago when…" the man couldn't finish. Relena then heard in a faint whisper. "I love you son." Relena's eyes filled with tears as she walked toward the man. He saw her coming and started to move away but Relena grabbed his arm. "Are you Heero's father?" She asked. The man stuttered with his answer, "I.I…well…I need…I need to go." He said. "Please let me go." He said his voice crackling. Relena let go of his arm but continued to talk as he walked away, "If you are, and I believe it to be true, then I thank you. Your son was a good person and he did nothing of which you should be ashamed." The man turned around, "I know." Was all he said. He then walked off into the mist of the cloudy afternoon and Relena smiled. "I love you too Heero."


	2. hehe

Hello! As you may have guessed by now this is a fake chapter made just so that I can get more reviews! (Yes I know I'm selfish) but in my defense, our fics get buried to easily *patriotic music starts playing in the background* They are replaced too often by the short pointless fics about Duo and his girlfriend who happens to have the same name as the author… (I'd like to take this time here to apologize to anyone who has done a fic like that…it's nothing against you! Because I've done the same thing with Quatre! Hehe…) So in conclusion, please don't hate me, and if you are reading this then my plan worked and my job here is done!

Tag you're it

~You've been tagged by Bishonen Chaser


End file.
